1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preprocessing of character recognition so as to obtain data necessary for character recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Character recognition in a document page requires page segmentation for dividing a document page according to an identical format such as a vertical or lateral writing format, separation between lines within a divided area, separation between characters within a separated line, and normalization of separated individual characters, prior to character recognition.
However, no conventional apparatuses are known to systematically at high speed perform preprocessing for character recognition, i.e., page segmentation, separation of lines and separation of characters, and normalization of individual characters.